2007-03-07
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Hamish Blake, Lisa Kekaula, Terri Psiakis, Guy Noble, Guests: Hamish Blake, Lisa Kekaula, Terri Psiakis, Guy Noble Official description Episode Five (07/03/2007) Our guests this week are Guy Noble and Hamish Blake, Lisa Kekaula and Terri Psiakis. Myf's Team MYF shares in Hamish's personal-best point victory to date. As a young boy Guy Noble sang with the Sydney Symphony and the Australian Opera. After studying the piano Guy toured with the Australian Youth Orchestra to the BBC Proms in London, playing in Stravinsky's Petrouchka. Guy has hosted ABC Classic FM's Breakfast Show, recorded music for ABC Classics, and conducted nationwide and abroad. Guy has collaborated with Harry Connick Jr, Dianne Reeves, Ben Folds and Clive James; and contributed to musical theatre shows The Phantom of the Opera, South Pacific, Sunset Boulevard and Titanic. Guy also cooked on stage with Stefano de Pieri, and has conducted dressed as Darth Vader, Saruman, and Mozart. Hamish Blake's adventure into the world of comedy took place when he began broadcasting a no-budget show called Radio Karate on Channel 31 with Andy Lee. After only 6 episodes, the duo's "charm and invention" secured them their own sketch comedy series Hamish & Andy, to be followed up with parody program Real Stories. Hamish currently delights audiences on FOX FM's Drive Time program with good mate Andy Lee, and has revealed his sexual fetish for cosmonauts on their radio show... 'finding the outfit sexy'. Recent television appearances include Australia's Brainiest Comedian, Joker Poker, Thank God You're Here and Spicks & Specks Xmas Special, featuring a spicy on-screen pash with charismatic host Adam Hills (& establishing himself as a festive season ambassador for us all)! Alan's Team ALAN: I always enjoy working with people. Terri and Lisa fitted that bill perfectly. Powerhouse vocalist Lisa Kekaula fronts Los Angeles-based quartet The BellRays. The outfit perform with a hard-edged sound akin to The Stooges, with the soulful influence of Parliament, James Brown, Miles Davis, 60s R&B and an undercurrent of gospel. Just imagine Aretha Franklin fronting your favourite hard rock act! The BellRays made their Australian debut as the East Coast support to Radio Birdman, knocking everybody out with their maximum rock soul which drew highlights from their album Have a Little Faith. The Bellrays return in March for the Perth International Arts, Golden Plains and Sydney's Laneway Festivals. Lisa was awarded with a Grammy for her collaboration with Basement Jaxx on their popular track 'Good Luck'. Comedian and radio presenter Terri Psiakis has co-presented Triple J's Ross and Terri show with Ross Noble, and is a regular guest on Top Shelf Radio with Robbie Buck. It was on "Top Shelf" that Terri announced that she had changed her name for show business purposes from Joey Jeremiah to avoid confusion amongst listeners born in the 1980s, who may have mistaken her for the "Degrassi Junior High" character of the same name. Psiakis has maintained good humour in relation to this, however, and is rumoured to have a song by "The Zit Remedy" as her mobile phone ringtone. Terri has appeared on Rove Live, The Glass House, Stand Up! and debuted her first full length solo stand up show at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival in 2005. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes